Revenge is a Blast
by LoveShinobi4eva
Summary: Sasori is dead and a certain Clay Artist is NOT happy. Deidara takes a trip to Konoha to show Sakura what revenge is all about! Is Deidara mad enough with revenge to take everything for the girl who help kill Sasori. . .Yes SosorixDeidaraChar. Death - GenderBender


**A/n: Alright this is my first time writing a SasorixDeidara fic, so be nice lol. Anyway personally I think and am lead to believe Deidara is a girl so your just going to have to live with this, ok? Besides this is a FANFICTION I can choose to make it whatever I wish. Please do not review or message me about the gender, I think it's a waste because no matter what anyone says I will not change my views. Well please review I hope you all like it for this will only be a one shot.**

**Revenge is a Blast**

"Itachi-san!!" Tobi ran up to the older Uchiha. "Itachi-san have you seen Deidara? Tobi wishes to find Deidara-sempai," he pestered.

"Tobi, I haven't seen Deidara anywhere, and frankly I don't care," Itachi said as he continued down the hall, and Tobi followed.

"But Tobi must find Deidara-sempai, Tobi wishes to speak with Deidara-sempai!" Tobi whined in his annoying voice as Itachi glared at the wall with never ending hate.

"TOBI!! I. Don't. Care. Where. Deidara. Is!" he said now facing Tobi, glaring. "Do you not understand Japanese?! GO AWAY!" he said walking to his room's door and slamming it.

"Tobi will ask Zetsu-san," Tobi smiled beneath his mask and trudged down the hallway to find Zetsu.

-

"Zetsu-san!" Tobi yelled as he saw the green plant. Zetsu turned when he heard his name and looked down at Tobi. "Zetsu-san have you seen Deidara-sempai??"

Zetsu just stared at Tobi until finally he said, "Deidara left Tobi, Deidara said there was something to do, leave it be for now and just wait till Deidara returns." He sighed and walked off.

Tobi just stood there until he finally walked towards his room saying, "I hope Deidara-sempai gets back soon. I'm bored"

-

Deidara stood in the night, in a tree that was tall enough to see over the wall of Konoha. She smirked, "Konoha . . . It's time for you to pay for what you did. . . Haruno Sakura." Deidara placed a hand inside her clay bag and began the process of molding her chakra.

Deidara pulled her hand out and began forming the clay into some spiders. "Now go take care of those guards will you?" She smiled at her little clay things as they jumped off and made their way to the guards on duty.

Deidara sat back and waited until a few small booms were heard. "Excellent," she smiled once again and pulled out another bird. It grew in size, and she jumped on its back.

"Go now, to the Hokage tower my beautiful art. We must find Haruno Sakura," Deidara said petting the head of the bird. It took off into the sky and soared towards the Hokage tower.

-

Tsunade sat at her desk glaring at the stack of paperwork, "Why is there so much?" she asked herself while taking another drink of sake.

"It wouldn't look like so much if you weren't drunk Tsunade-sama," Shizune sighed as she walked in and placed yet more paper work on the blonde's desk.

Tsunade glared at it with intense hate, "Curse you, paper work," Tsunade said laying her head down on the desk. Tsunade sat up quickly when she heard an explosion from down the hall. "What was that?" She stood up and looked around.

Shizune got out her senbon and stayed alert. "How could someone get so close without anyone noticing?" she questioned. The door smashed open and smoke filled the room.

Tsunade and Shizune covered they're mouths coughing roughly. "I wouldn't worry about the smoke Hokage-sama" a voice said as it began laughing.

The smoke cleared to reveal a blonde in an Akatsuki cloak, Tsunade and Shizune looked down and saw clay spiders attached to their stomachs.

"Now Hokage-sama you're going to tell me what I need to know and I might decide to let you live. If you don't I'll blow up all of Konoha just to make sure they die," Deidara laughed.

"You're after Naruto aren't you?! I won't let you get him," Tsunade glared.

"Silly, silly Hokage," Deidara began. "I am not looking for the Kyuubi," she sighed and walked to the window where she looked out while still keeping and eye on the other two.

"If you're not after Naruto . . ." Shizune trailed off.

"Then who are you after?" Tsunade continued the unfinished statement.

"I am looking for Haruno Sakura," Deidara smirked wildly with a crazed look in her eyes.

"What do you want with her?!" Tsunade spat out, now knowing the Akatsuki member was after her own student.

"She needs to die of course. She can't think she can kill my danna and get away with it. Now tell me! WHERE IS SHE?!" Deidara said now loosing her short temper.

"I'll never tell you!" Tsunade formed a fist ready to attack.

"Not so fast Hokage," Deidara said quickly bringing two fingers up ready to set off the explosions.

"It's over there in that drawer. The top one has Sakura's file," Shizune said realizing the seriousness of the situation.

Tsunade glared at Shizune as Deidara smirked and walked over to the desk still ready to set of the explosions. Deidara opened the desk and looked through the files until she found Sakura's.

"Thank you ever so much. You have been most helpful in my search," Deidara said very satisfied with how things were turning out. "Now I bid you two farewell," she said smirking wildly, setting off the explosions.

Deidara yawned and walked to the now broken glass. The clay bird flew level to the former window, and she jumped onto its back. Deidara opened the file and scanned it, looking for an address.

"Here we go," Deidara said finding the address. "Let's go. We can't keep Miss Haruno waiting." With that the bird soared to the location of the address.

-

Sakura stood at the open fridge door, scanning what would be good for a late night snack. She stared another moment and decided upon an apple. She grabbed the ripe fruit and took a bit into it and smiled.

As she walked past the door to go back upstairs and head to her room, apple in hand, there was a knock. "I wonder who that could be. It's like eleven o'clock," she pondered, went to the door, and opened it slowly.

Sakura went wide-eyed and her apple hit the floor with a thump. There at her door stood a manically smirking Deidara. "Haruno Sakura," Deidara hissed, the bird coming from behind and smashing into the house creating mass havoc.

Sakura couldn't move. She was too scared. "How did Deidara get here why was she here?" Sakura thought. She didn't care she just knew she had to get out of there. "GET HER!" Deidara ordered the bird as Sakura got up and tried to escape.

Sakura tried to free herself from the wreckage but the bird's claws closed around her and tightly held her, leaving her immobile.

The bird flew up high into the sky. Deidara formed another that grew and then jumped on its back. She flew to where they were face to face. "I'm going to make you suffer Haruno, just like you made me suffer." Deidara's face held hate for the pink haired Kunochi.

She reached into the bag and got the last of her clay and began molding and forming it into the same thing bomb she had prepared and dropped on Suna. "This is what you get for killing my danna you wench," she glared.

She held the bomb over Konoha, "I was just going to kill you, but then I realized, killing you wouldn't bring you any agony, you'd just die, so I'm going to kill everyone you ever knew and then leave you some where, where you will suffer in your own sorrow," Deidara smirked.

Deidara looked down at Konoha again and released the bomb and it fell, only increasing in size. Sakura went wide-eyed as it hit Konoha with full force, and everything was obliterated.

Sakura cried out, tears streaming down her face as everything she knew was just gone, like the wind snuffing out a candle. Deidara turned to Sakura smirking with triumph.

The claws gripped tighter, cutting her skin and letting blood drip down to the rubble that was formerly Konoha. Only scarce amounts of the faces were left on the mountain, as everything else was just rubble and ash.

"Don't worry Sasori-danna; I won't let her get away without pain for what she did to you," Deidara said closing an eye and standing there as if in another world.

She opened her eye and stared at Sakura. Deidara jumped onto the bird holding Sakura, and it started flying in the direction of the Wind Country. The other bird followed close by as time raced on until they were in the desert of the Wind Country.

Sakura couldn't feel anything anymore; she was completely numb from loss of blood and the tight grip of the bird's claws. Deidara jumped back on the other bird and looked at Sakura.

"Don't worry. We aren't high enough for the fall to kill you, and the explosives I put on you will only damage you not kill you. Good luck," she sneered as the bird's claws detached. Sakura and the tightening claws descended to the sandy desert.

Deidara formed the seal to set off the explosions. They exploded and left the half dead Haruno Sakura on the desert floor. Deidara smiled triumphantly as the other bird exploded in the air and she began to make her way back to the Akatsuki manor.

As the bird landed, Deidara jumped off and the bird disappeared in a puff of smoke. She walked back into the manor, ignoring the over excited Tobi as he tried to talk to the clearly unobservant Deidara.

Deidara walked on and into her bedroom. She walked to the bed and laid upon it looking at the ceiling, unable to wipe the smile off of her features. She sat up and pulled something out from underneath the pillow.

"I did it Sasori-danna. I made Haruno Sakura suffer all for you. Are you proud of me danna?" Deidara asked lying down and falling asleep, holding a picture of Akasuna Sasori in her arms.


End file.
